Run Away
by Kay-Bennet
Summary: (PG-13 Rating -- Language. Mature Themes) Kay, Ivy, Theresa, Jessica, Simone and, newcomer to Harmony, Phoebe have had it with their lives. What happens when they finally crack? Please Review! Chapter Four Now up!
1. Prologue

{{A//N}} This is my first Passions Fan Fiction. Please R&R, it fuels me to write, and makes me write better. --- Disclaimer: I do not own Passions' character, or Harmony, but I do own my own ideas, and my own characters such as Phoebe Fledger and Matthew Green. --- Kay Bennett, a teenager turned mother to an unborn child, has had enough of her life. Miguel not wanting to properly raise her child, and Charity stopping Kay from ever getting love from Miguel.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has also had enough with her life, considering she just lost her money and connections as being Mrs. Julian Crane, and no longer has any shot with Ethan Winthrop, whom she has loved for a while, because he married Gwen Hotchkiss, who got pregnant and got Ethan to marry her by guilt. She has had enough of not getting anything, only left with her pride and joy Little Ethan, her son with Julian Crane.  
  
Simone Russell has just lost her only love, Chad Harris, to her sister, whom was cheating with her boyfriend at the time they were dating. She has no one to turn to but decides she has had enough.  
  
Phoebe Fledger, young woman to Harmony, has been here for only ten days. She met Fox Crane and Theresa, and she fell in love with Fox. Once he "got what he wanted", he dumped her like yesterday's trash, claiming he "loved another woman". Not buying it, she was fed up already with this town.  
  
Ivy Winthrop is fed up when her plan to destroy Sam and Grace's marriage doesn't work. She is really mad and gets up from her wheel chair without realizing she can actually walk. She leaves the Bennett household to find something. better.  
  
Reese Durkey has just done one big, fat, Greek even, bad thing to his relationship with Jessica Bennett. What did he do exactly? He got caught kissing "Zombie Jessica" and Jessica made a scene in the mall, where she caught the two, and broke-up with him. She is fed up with her current life and wants to experience another place.  
  
---  
  
After learning Phoebe Fledger was in Harmony, Matthew Green goes there to try and find his old love so she can go back home in good old Canada.  
  
He is an amount of people reunited in the town square, which he finds out later is most of the small village.  
  
"My ex-wife is gone, Sam Bennett! You must have some clue where they could have gone!" A man screamed to the, Matt presumed, Chief Of Police.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Crane! We are doing the best we can to find my daughter Jessica, Ivy Winthrop, Simone, Kay, Theresa and that woman who came to Harmony a few days ago only to be found missing. Anyone know this lady?" The man asked.  
  
"Chief Bennett, it was Phoebe Fledger, my ex." A blonde man said at the same time as Matt screamed: "Phoebe."  
  
The people looked at Matt who had only now been noticed.  
  
"And who would you be?" A redheaded asked.  
  
"Matthew Green is my name. Can some of you introduce yourselves to me? I shall say more about me afterwards." The blonde man said, looking for someone to start it off.  
  
"I am Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, father to the unborn baby of Kay Bennett." A brown haired man started.  
  
"I am Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, brother to Miguel and to missing Theresa, and to Antonio-" Another brown haired man said, looking a bit older than Miguel did.  
  
"I am Antonio, the other sibling." The Third brown haired man finished for the trio.  
  
"And I am Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, mother of Miguel, Antonio, Luis and Theresa, as well as Paloma, who is currently in Europe." A brown haired woman with a noticeable Spanish accent said.  
  
"I am Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald, recently married to Antonio, but I am of heritage a Crane." A blonde woman, who resembled a lot to Princess Diana, said.  
  
"A crane? As in the machine construction workers use?" Matt asked, slightly confused at how this beautiful woman could be a Crane.  
  
"Are you illiterate?" A gray-haired man said. This was the man who was screaming to Chief Bennett, "The Cranes are one of the wealthiest families in the world, and surely the wealthiest of Harmony, this small town! I am Julian Crane, son of Patriarch of the Crane Family Alistar, and I am father to four girls that are in Boarding school in Europe, father to Little Ethan and Fox over there."  
  
"Little Ethan? Who is that? And why the little?" Matt asked, always curious about details.  
  
"Little Ethan is Theresa and my son. Little because of -" Julian started but never got to finish.  
  
"Me. I am Ethan Winthrop, son of Ivy Winthrop and Sam Bennett's son, but when I was young up to about two years ago I was lead to believe I was Julian's son." Ethan said, waving his hand hello.  
  
"A lot of cutting people off in this town." Matt thought as he smirked.  
  
"And I am the forgotten son of Julian and Ivy, I am Nicolas Foxworth Crane, but Fox for short." The blonde man who seemed to know Phoebe early replied.  
  
"Did you sleep with my best female friend?" Matt asked forming a fist with his hands.  
  
"NO! Okay maybe I did, but I am sorry I did, because she was mad at me and she seemed nice enough." Fox said, getting defensive.  
  
"Now would anyone else care to introduce themselves?"  
  
"I'm John Hastings. My mother is Grace Bennett and my father is David Hastings. I live in the Bed and Breakfast that mom owns along with dad." John, a brown haired man, said in response.  
  
"And I am David Hastings, his father." The man near him said, "I am married to Grace."  
  
"Because of Amnesia." The chief of police huffed under his breath.  
  
"And I am Grace!" A redhead Matt had seen earlier said, "I am married legally to David but I love Sam."  
  
"Yea right." the Chief huffed again, "I'm Sam." He said loud enough for the crowd to hear, "Father to Ethan, Jessica, Kay and Noah."  
  
"I am Gwen Hotchkiss, married to Ethan and pregnant, and this is my mom, mistress to Julian, Rebecca." The blonde near another redhead said.  
  
"I am Eve Russell, doctor at the hospital, wife to T.C.," A black woman with black hair said showing her husband by hand, "A local gym teacher, my eldest daughter Whitney, who is an absolute tennis star," she continued designating a curly haired daughter, "And I would introduce Simone, my other daughter but,."  
  
"I understand, well, at least, I think I do." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, but we haven't finished the introducing. I am Tabitha Lenox, the oldest woman in this town I think, and I am lone in my family." The really old lady said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I will not force you to go farther than absolutely necessary, Miss. Lenox." Matt said.  
  
"I am Beth, owner of the Book Café, and this is my mother, Mrs. Edna Wallace." Another brown haired lady said, and designating an old gray haired lady on a crutch.  
  
"I am Charity Standish, niece of Grace." A blonde said nearby Miguel. Matt guessed they were dating.  
  
"And there is Reese and Chad - but they don't want to be here today because of what happened." Ethan spoke.  
  
"Okay, I think that's about everyone. But why is everyone here?" Matt asked no one in particular.  
  
Tabitha Lenox, the only one in the town less affected by the tragedy that had happened, spoke up for the collective of the town.  
  
"Well locals have either gone missing or have ran away from home sweet home." The secretly witch said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My daughters, Kay Bennett, and Jessica Bennett. Sad thing is, Kay was pregnant with Miguel's baby and we think she left because he loves Charity so much and refuses to love her." Grace spoke up, tears practically on the ground.  
  
"Rumor has it Jessica Bennett was also pregnant." Antonio declared.  
  
"Whom else?" Matt asked.  
  
"My mother Ivy. She got up from her wheelchair apparently, because we found it lying around Sam's house and she was nowhere to be seen. Almost as if she faked her paralysis to the legs." Ethan said, as Eve felt some heat.  
  
"My mija Theresa has gone too." Pilar said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"And my sister Simone has gone too." Whitney said, almost not believing herself.  
  
"And Phoebe." Fox said, feeling very sad.  
  
"And she was pregnant. Why would she leave a place like this without any notice?" Matt thought. Phoebe and him had always been very good friends.  
  
"No idea where these six ladies may have gone?" Matt asked no one in particular.  
  
"Not a single idea. They could have gone by plane, jet, or even yet car or train." Sheridan said.  
  
"Quite odd." Matt thought.  
  
"But it was established they were not kidnapped, because there clothes had been packed." Luis the cop observed.  
  
"Now can you tell us about you? I think we've said enough to the 'friendly' stranger who is asking many questions." Fox said snidely.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I come from Vancouver along with Phoebe. I'm twenty-two years old, and Phoebe is two years younger than me. She came here to escape the guy who got her pregnant, Brian Merry, but for some reason she left from here too. Have any of you ever thought that maybe they left as a group?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ivy and Theresa? Kay and Jessica? Simone? Phoebe?" Tabitha asked, "I couldn't think of a more unlikely pair, even if I do not know them all that well!"  
  
(Meanwhile, in a jet set to the big apple)  
  
"Looks like it's us six with my baby, Theresa's, Phoebe's and Jessica's." Kay said to the five women around her on the Crane Private Jet. --- 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Flashback, Sweet Home and New Stories  
  
"Wait a second." Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald said to Kay, "We aren't all pregnant?"  
  
"Not according to what you all said - I mean someone might of lied but I really doubt it." Kay replied, looking at everyone suspiciously, but they giggled out of joke.  
  
"Well I goddamn well am not pregnant with any child of Julian's, so I am not pregnant period." Ivy said, obviously leaving someone out.  
  
"And what about Samuel Bennett, my FATHER, Ivy? You might be pregnant with his-" Kay started but was cut off by her sister.  
  
"Hey! No fighting, us six our on this together! Now we don't forget that pack we did after our meeting with Alistar Crane right?" Jessica said.  
  
Flashback  
  
Theresa, Kay, Jessica, Phoebe, Ivy and Simone came out of Crane Grounds.  
  
They went to the nearby airport and almost were going to go on the plane when.  
  
"Wait a second here." Simone said, "We need to pack to never turn on each other, because we have committed a BIG crime here."  
  
"Maybe we have, but I don't see why any of us would turn on each other!" Phoebe said, obviously not knowing about Ivy and Theresa's feud, or Kay and Jessica's sisterly feud.  
  
"Oh we do." The five other women replied.  
  
"Okay, everyone put hands in middle." Jessica said.  
  
"We hereby promise to not turn on each other-To not turn on Simone Russell  
The Pregnant Kay Bennett  
The Pregnant Jessica Bennett  
The Non-Pregnant Ivy Winthrop  
The Pregnant Phoebe Fledger  
The Non-Pregnant but infanted Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald" The Six chorused.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hmm okay, let's call it truce, Miss Winthrop." Kay said, as they shook hands.  
  
"Now let's think of new names. What about Wallace? I mean none of us are related to Beth and Edna, so it would be fine." Theresa said.  
  
"I think it's great!" Jessica said.  
  
"Good idea!" Kay said.  
  
"They'll never catch on!" Simone Said.  
  
"Aren't they crazy?" Phoebe said.  
  
"She has a point." They all puffed under breath.  
  
"What about Yvi? Its Ivy spelled backwards." Ivy said.  
  
"You really like yourself, don't you?" Phoebe joked.  
  
They later agreed on the name Merced, since it was almost the name of a car.  
  
They fell asleep on the plane, and a maid took care of Little Ethan while they slept.  
  
* * * When the six woke up, they were landed on the Big Apple's floor. Theresa got little Ethan from the maid, she patted her stomach where her next one was, and got off the plane, Jessica, Kay, Ivy, Phoebe and Simone not too far behind. It was still daytime, they figured around six o'clock at night.  
  
They went to the fanciest hotel they could think of, just because they wanted to spend as much of Alistar's Money as possible, but something went wrong.  
  
"Ma'am, I am sorry, but there is absolutely no money in this bank card." The brunette receptionist said to Ivy, who was taking care of getting the rooms. The other five over heard what the brunette had said.  
  
"No money? Whatsoever?"  
  
"None. Zip. Nada, nothing."  
  
"That backstabbing son of a bee-yatch!" Theresa said, not really liking the Cranes at this moment, "I bet we gave him the wrong tape."  
  
"But that's impossible, I gave him the tape." Phoebe stepped in. She didn't like to be insulted.  
  
"He would of given us the money if we gave him the tape of him and Sharon!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Wait a second. Didn't we have two tapes originally?" Kay asked the group.  
  
No one liked to speak of the second tape, because it wasn't a black mailing tape, it was a "job application" tape.  
  
"That video where we strip, you know, like lap dancers at those bars-" Kay said but was rudely interrupted by Simone.  
  
"We know what you mean Kay, the tape we had in case Alistar Crane gave us no money and we could become strippers for a while until we got on our feet." She said, not liking that she was speaking of that subject.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are we supposed to do now? We are six women, four of which are pregnant, and one toddler! We can't possibly survive without jobs!" Ivy exclaimed, "But first we should take this somewhere else."  
  
At that moment, the six realized they were making a scene, and that everyone was watching them in disgust. They all looked rich and stuck up, Kay and Simone and Phoebe thought. Ivy, Theresa and Jessica thought of them as normal. Either way, the six left the hotel lobby and went outside in the streets of sunny New York City.  
  
"Well I now know what we did wrong." Phoebe said as she looked at the other tape, the one they hadn't given to Alistar.  
  
"What went wrong?" The others said to her, obviously mad.  
  
"I gave him the "job application" instead of "the love with Sharon". So we have the blackmailing tape"- Phoebe said, but was cut off by Kay.  
  
"And he has the strip tape. Just great!"  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ivy asked quietly. She was already missing him.  
  
"I don't know." Jessica, Kay and Simone pouted, Kay missing him, Jessica missing him, and Simone missing him.  
  
"Neither do I" Theresa and Phoebe said at the same time, both missing their special someone's, even thought Theresa's was married.  
  
"Well I think I know what we can do." Ivy said, as she whispered her plan to her friends.  
  
(Moments later)  
  
"Then it's settled! The Merced 'Family' is going to be staying at the Java Club!" Theresa said, as the six laughed at their plan.  
  
It could have been considered stupid, heck they considered it stupid, but it was their only hope.  
  
(Back in Sweet Home Harmony) Matthew, having nowhere to go after the town reunion with everyone introducing themselves to him, went to stay at Grace's B&B.  
  
He left the B&B to go and see a shop of Harmony, to see if they were similar to his Sweet Home, Vancouver. He found a place called "The Book Café" and he entered with a smile on his face.  
  
He saw that no one in the building was happy, they were all sad, and Matt understood why. He went to sit with the people who looked most close to his age to see what they thought of the whole thing.  
  
"Hey, guys, mind if I sit down and ask a few questions?" Matt asked the group.  
  
"Questions in regards to what?" Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald asked him.  
  
"In regards to the six disappearances." He said firmly.  
  
"That's weird, Sam never said you were a cop." A brown haired man asked Matt.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"Noah Bennett. I came back from college after I heard my two sisters went missing just like that." He replied to Matt.  
  
"To answer your question, no I am not a Harmony - is it? - cop. But I am a cop back home in Vancouver. And I am not doing this for anyone but myself - I want to get Phoebe back home A.S.A.P."  
  
"Well looky here, it's the 'friendly' stranger again." Fox said from another table a little bit away where he was eating with Gwen and Ethan, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? Aren't you eavesdropping on our," Matt said, showing Noah, Miguel, Luis, Antonio, Whitney and Chad, "Conversation?"  
  
"Yes, but you said you would bring back my love to Vancouver."  
  
"Mr. Crane, she might love you a tad, but you do NOT love her, you said so yourself when you broke up with her."  
  
"So? I might love her, I might love Kay," Miguel shot Fox a dirty look as Fox said this, "I might love Theresa," Luis, Antonio and Ethan joined in on the dirty looks at those words, "But I do know that she liked Harmony, and if you bring her back to Vancouver she will be miserable with that Brian person."  
  
"You make a good point, Fox, but Phoebe is the only person to answer your questions. All of our questions in fact. But I have a question to ask one of you." Matt said, looking back at the party sitting at the table, "Where is this Charity Standish I met yesterday?"  
  
"Charity." Miguel said, this close to tears.  
  
"Well, umm, she committed suicide last night, she was blaming herself for all the pain in Harmony." Luis answered for his crying brother.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that if she was involved with anyone here." Matt said, offering his most sincere apologies.  
  
"But wasn't she that girl who saw the future?" Matt continued on.  
  
"Well in a way - yes. But there is something more to them, even the smallest kids in Harmony know that. Everyone knows about them." Whitney answered.  
  
"The real question is, how did you know about them?" Chad asked.  
  
---  
  
"Oh look at that twenty year old, causing pain to 'poor little confused Miguel', as Kay would say if she were here." Tabitha said, observing the group of people not too far away from her, "That boy has no idea how much pain he is causing - I definitely like him, if he continues causing this havoc!"  
  
She then heard Chad say what he had said (above).  
  
"Hmm maybe he is actually a demon or a warlock. That boy definitely has secrets - ones that good old Tabby will have to find out!" She said.  
  
---  
  
Beth was in her living room with her mother Edna.  
  
"Darn it! Luis is so into this whole disappearance act, as is the rest of this town, that he isn't even noticing me, Beth Wallace, 'mother' of his 'unborn' child!" Beth said, kicking the couch.  
  
"Wait a second - I can kill Sheridan now and no one, not anyone, will even suspect I did it, because of all the weird happenings right now! They will blame it on someone else, I am sure, so now I shall kill Sheridan! And that Charlie can't do anything to me now, in her current state." She continued, as she laughed sinisterly.  
  
"You are evil, Beth! Very Evil! And the Angels will stop you!" Mrs. Edna Wallace said, as she drank some tea Precious, her nurse, who just 'happened' to be a monkey, had prepared.  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: I am trying to involve as many people in this story, keeping in mind that the six ladies are main characters and the rest is side- stepping the story, but they might all intertwine in the end.  
  
I am trying to make everyone happy by putting all characters too, except some I hate more (CHARITY! LOL) won't be in this story.  
  
Please Review! It fuels me to write! (Ashes of the Rose, Amberlee24, thanks!) 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Foxy Tales  
  
"He right, how did you know about Charity's visions?" Miguel repeatedly asked Matt.  
  
Now, Noah, Whitney, Chad, Miguel, Luis, Antonio, Fox, Gwen and Ethan were patiently waiting for Matt's response.  
  
"Damn, I never thought about this. How can I explain this without revealing my secret." Matt thought, "Ah!"  
  
"It was in the paper back in Vancouver.. IT was something about a girl seeing stuff in the future from a small town - I think it was Harmony." Matt quickly explained.  
  
They didn't look too convinced.  
  
"Why would they write about her in Canada if they don't write about her here, in her hometown?" Miguel quipped. This man was hiding something, he could feel it.  
  
Matt was starting to feel the hard sights everyone was posing on him.  
  
"Little boy," Matt said to Miguel, "And everyone here, I might add, you need to learn where to stick your nose! I do not ask any of you about your problems so hands off mine!"  
  
"And how would you know about any of our problems, 'friendly' stranger?" Fox replied, "I mean, it doesn't seem you would know much about me, or anyone else here for that matter."  
  
"Fox is right. How would you know about our problems? You have been here for only two days, not even!" Noah slid in.  
  
Matt started to rethink his plan. He couldn't tell them about his secret, or Brian Merry would be mad at him.  
  
"Can I tell you all a story, just as long as you don't tell anyone else?" Matt said.  
  
"We asked you a question, now you better answer it, we don't want no stories!" Chad exploded. Whitney went to comfort him.  
  
"After this tale is done, you won't be suspicious of me, because this story is the truth.  
  
It all started back in February. Phoebe Fledger, one of the women disappeared, was dating Brian Merry, who got her pregnant. When she told him about the bundle of joy, he said 'why are you telling me?'. She told him he was the father, and that he should marry her.  
  
He got mad, and he took his old high school baseball bat. He said he wouldn't marry her, that he was using her just to 'get what he wanted', and now that he got it, that he would never speak to her again. He had taken the bat, and hit her stomach with it.  
  
She went to see the doctor the next day, heart broken, and the doc told her that her baby was injured, and could have problems at birth.  
  
Phoebe told me about this a week after it happened.  
  
That is why Phoebe fled to the first place she could find on a map - Harmony." Matt concluded the tale.  
  
"That explains not of how you know about us - and about Charity." Miguel observed, mad at the man before him.  
  
"Well this will. Phoebe told me where she was going - making me promise to say not a word - and then Brian came to me. He said he wanted her back, that he wanted to father the child.  
  
I told him she had gone to Harmony - pardon me if I am not a good friend - and he said he would give me info about its inhabitants so that I could go there and get her to go back.  
  
I didn't want to do it - but he left me with no choice. He blackmailed me."  
  
"With what information?" Gwen replied.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise for me to tell you, but if he fathers Phoebe's child. That child will have so many mental problems." Matt observed, "I must stop him from finding her! The reason I really came was to get her to be safe with me - not with that jerk who doesn't love her. I do love her." Matt said with stars in his eyes.  
  
"So she must mean a lot to you?" Luis asked.  
  
Matt simply nodded.  
  
"And I think I know why she fled Harmony." Matt said looking at Fox.  
  
"What did I do?" Fox asked, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
Matt chuckled.  
  
"Nothing except look like a replica of Brian Merry. She just doesn't take any chances." Matt said, in depression now, "I miss her."  
  
"Like I miss Kay, Jessica and Theresa." Miguel said.  
  
"Like we miss Theresa." Luis and Antonio said.  
  
"Like I miss mother, Jessica and Kay." Ethan said.  
  
"Like I miss Theresa and Simone." Whitney said.  
  
"Like I miss my sisters." Noah said.  
  
"Like I miss Phoebe and Theresa. And supposedly I should miss my mother..." Fox said.  
  
"I guess we all have reasons to miss someone on that 'trip'". Chad said in depression.  
  
(Behind the Plant where Tabitha is)  
  
"Poor Harmony! It really is sad everyone is gone. NOT!" Tabitha chuckled.  
  
"Time to go home and look into that old bowl again!" Tabitha said, returning home.  
  
During this time, Fox agreed that the stranger could stay on Crane Grounds. ---  
  
(Back in New York)  
  
(A week later)  
  
"This was a stupid idea." The six Merced thought.  
  
Their "brilliant" idea was to work free of charge as bartenders at the JAVA CLUB, in returning getting a home. They were abused there, so they quit.  
  
"I have eight quarters, we should call someone back in Harmony." Kay said.  
  
"Why?" The others said.  
  
"Well, how do you suggest we survive HERE! I'm sure there is someone back in Harmony that could come down to give us some money to start us back off!"  
  
"Like who!" Phoebe said, "I don't know anyone back in Harmony!"  
  
"We don't either now that you think of it." Kay and Jessica said.  
  
"Don't stare at me, I don't know anyone!" Simone yelped.  
  
Everyone stared at Theresa and Ivy.  
  
"What?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Ivy, you were the Social Queen a few years ago!" Simone said, "I remember those parties! Thought they were boring." Simone mumbled the last part.  
  
"Theresa, being Mrs.Crane for that while you were also Social Queen! One of you must know someone who can help us out!" Kay said, remembering how Theresa was tricked into marrying Julian.  
  
"What about someone who is really related to anyone of us?" Ivy suggested.  
  
"Knowing Harmony, everyone there is related." Jessica mumbled.  
  
"I say Sheridan." Theresa said.  
  
"What? Why! Antonio and Luis will single handedly get the information out of her, she is so weak!" Simone said. It was true, Sheridan was sort of a push over.  
  
"Beth Wallace?" Ivy suggested.  
  
"Are you going insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Simone yelled, shaking Ivy with her hands playfully.  
  
"She hardly has enough money to get her and her mother to live, she won't have enough for six OTHER people!" Kay said.  
  
"What about Fox?" Theresa suggested.  
  
"True, he said to you he loved someone else, and he isn't really related to any of us.." Jessica remarked.  
  
"Gosh, you are ignorant! He is my son!"  
  
"Son or not, he has the money we need and he isn't related to the half of us. Come on!" Theresa begged. Fox was the only person in town that was trust worthy.  
  
"I guess so." ---  
  
A phone rang in the Crane household.  
  
"That isn't any of the house's phones, Fox, I suggest you answer your own cell phone." Julian said, sitting in a chair of the Crane living room, with his magazine in hand.  
  
"Fine, father." Fox said, answering.  
  
"Hello.. Phoe-Paige? How nice to talk to you . you what?. You were messing with the wrong people. What info did you have?.. Come on, you can tell Nicolas. Fine don't! hahaha.. You need me to what? Are you crazy, I can't go to NYC to save your sorry buts! . Fine. I will, on one condition.. Yes. I won't come without it.. Okay, see you in a few hours, Pho-Paige." Fox said to the phone.  
  
"Father, I must use one of our private jets to go on." Fox said to his father, "a work trip to New York. I would also need a few grand please."  
  
Julian Crane was taken aback. The Blue Note did not require him to go anywhere. And asking for a few grand? What was his son up to?  
  
"Sure. Here," He said, handing the key to the jet and three thousand dollars, "See you when you get back."  
  
Fox got his car, and left for the airport.  
  
Julian got in his car to follow his suspiciously acting son.  
  
---  
  
"Fox is coming!" Phoebe announced to her new friends. 


	4. Chapter Three

ubChapter Three/b/u  
  
Fox had to decided, before using the Crane Jet, if he should take his 'house guest' with him. Matthew was really dying without Phoebe, and thought he 'got what he wanted with her', Matthew loved this woman more than Fox would commit to.  
  
"Hey Matt, come with me, we're going to New York City." Fox said, and when he agreed, he got him to pack his bags.  
  
"Why are we going there thought?" When matt got no response, he began to get suspicious, "You know something about Phoebe and the others don't you?"  
  
Fox said nothing.  
  
"He deserves to know. right?" Fox thought.  
  
"I can't say anything if you don't promise to keep it under wraps."  
  
"I swear on my soul to say not a peep to anyone, whomsoever." Matt swore.  
  
"Phoebe called me about an hour ago, and told me they were in New York City, thinking they could trust Alistair Crane, my granddaddy. I think they blackmailed him but they must've been bluffing because they didn't get a dime of those million bucks." He paused, and then continued, "What I am suspicious of is what dirt they got on Alistair."  
  
"So they are in the big apple with not a dime?"  
  
"Not one. Well actually, they had spare change to call me. So I have a few thousand to lend to them." Fox explained.  
  
"That car looks familiar." Matt thought looking in the review mirror of Fox's Jeep, seeing a black car that seemed super familiar to him.  
  
--Flashback-  
  
Matt was listening to this Wallace girl introduce herself at the town meeting.  
  
"What a rich looking car there!" He thought seeing a black car in the parking lot and tuning back in to the introductions.  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
"oh okay then Fox. So we are using your jet?"  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
Fox and Matt get on the plane with no problems and land in New York City, and take a few hours to look for the six.  
  
(Same Time, Wallace residence)  
  
"I will find a way to kill that bitch Sheridan!" Beth says, smacking the table after returning home from her shift at the Book Café.  
  
"Word has it someone and that stranger Matt left town to go to NYC! Says it was a blonde." Mrs.Wallace said, being real up to date on gossip in this town thought she knew practically no one.  
  
"Blonde.?" Beth thought, as Sheridan's image came to mind, "Me and Luis MUST go to New York now!"  
  
She laughed evilly.  
  
(Same Time, At Tabitha's)  
  
"Bowl of wonders, friends in the basement, grant me power to see what is currently happening to the six Charmed Ones!" Tabitha yelled around her magical bowl that allowed her to see another place, anywhere in the world.  
  
(In New York (Tabitha sees this happen))  
  
"Gosh oh mighty, hello Fox!" Theresa said, as she saw Fox and a shady brown haired man walk up to them. Theresa hugged Fox, sincerely happy to see him.  
  
"Hey Theresa! Hello Mother!" Fox said happily.  
  
"Who's that?" Kay, Jessica, Ivy and Simone asked at the same time, referring to Matthew.  
  
"That's Matt." Fox and Phoebe said.  
  
"I am Matt" Matt said at the same time.  
  
"And why is he here?" Simone said, slightly attracted to him.  
  
"I am here to see my best friend Phoebe, who ran from Vancouver and from the place she ran to." Matt said, "Brian Merry does want to father your child Phoebe."  
  
Ivy, Kay, Jessica and Simone had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Brian is an evil but-hole! He deserted me when I told him about my baby and said he would never be its father! And we shall stick to that, because my little baby - boy or girl - will not be fathered by that idiot Merry!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Then let me father your baby." Matt said with no emotion.  
  
"Why is he asking this? We are only friends, nothing more! God Matt, just when I thought our friendship was saved you come and do a one eighty!" Phoebe thought, a bit worried because of all the eyes on her.  
  
(Tabitha stops watching the bowl)  
  
"That Fox has eyes on that Phoebe. and so does Matt. Hmmm another triangle of love here. Make that a square because of Theresita over there, who claims to love both Ethan and Foxy. Oh those two - Matt and Phoebe - will cause enormous pain in Harmony's Citizens' Lives!" Tabitha laughed seriously.  
  
"But for now, I shall content myself with present. Let's look over at the Wallace house!" Tabitha said, as she went to the scene with Edna Wallace and Beth.  
  
"Oh that; Bethy! She is causing so much pain! And her going to NYC to find Sheridan. or should I say Man Sheridan - Fox! And I am sure that those eight will ask questions to why she is there - when she thinks she has a clear shot at Sheridan who is right here in isweet home Harmony /i. How funny!  
  
And don't forget the undeniable feud between 'Poison' Ivy and Theresita, they will wreak many havoc on there owns - knowing that Ivy will absolutely do anything to stop her sons to have a romantic relationship with her and Theresa would do anything for one with Ethan - or even Fox!  
  
Then there is poor and sweet Simone who will do anything for a boyfriend just to get back at Chad Harris. I wonder who she has her eyes on? Maybe that 'lovable' stranger Matthew..  
  
And then there is that nice Jessica - running away from the father of her unborn baby - who is absolutely missing that hell sent Reese.. Maybe she should be looking at the big picture, since Simone is over Chaddy, maybe she should just get with playful Chad - and forget about that nerd Reese!  
  
And Ivy comes back again into the picture! With the whole secret she is keeping, how will Kay react when she knows that she might get a little brother or sister!  
  
Oh and don't forget Alistair! He has a load of family secrets - such as the one I found out while hunting the city for buried secrets! And since Kay had 'happened' to find it, she and her five gal-pals are in over there heads in the big apple!  
  
Don't forget about my-apprentice-gone-missing Kay, how she loathes for poor widower Miguel.. Well I can tell you all one thing! Now that that blonde bombshell is up in stars, I can have an eternal life! Wait a minute. I don't have my powers back to full power yet. What happened! Give me my powers back!" Tabitha finished, as she marched to the basement.  
  
(In Ethan and Gwen's Bedroom)  
  
"Ethan, your sister is missing and I am pregnant. Let's just stay away from each other tonight - I am too tired." Gwen said, pushing Ethan back.  
  
"Gwen-"  
  
"Never mind Ethan, I need rest." She said, turning off the lights.  
  
(Grace and Sam's House)  
  
"Oh take back that load of bou-yee!" Grace yelled to her 'husband' Sam.  
  
"I just don't want any part of you until you get that husband of yours to sign the annulment papers!" Sam said, storming out of the Bennett household.  
  
Not sure of right direction to go, he went to the Russell's. He was sick of Grace and all their fights.  
  
(Russell House)  
  
T.C. and Eve were kissing.  
  
Liz observed them from the stairway.  
  
"God, I want you so bad - I want the life I deserve so badly back! I want your life Eve, and I will get it!" She whispered as Sam knocked on the door, and she ran back to the garage.  
  
The Russell household, thought sad that their daughter Simone was missing, let him stay the night in her room.  
  
(In an undisclosed location)  
  
"My God!" Julian Crane thought, as he observed the eight people he was spying on talk. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four ---  
  
(Julian Sights)  
  
"This is where Fox came with that Green person." Julian said observing his son and the newcomer in NYC, he had followed them without their consent, "And who are they with- Oh My God!" He concluded as he realized the people Matt and Fox were with.  
  
(Back in Harmony, Bennett Household)  
  
"This house is so lonely now that Sam left me.. Even David and John went to another B&B, just to leave me alone time. But there is no one around, this house was always so crowded, with Sam, Kay, Jessica, Miguel and Charity" Grace said walking around her deserted house, with tears in her eyes.  
  
She collapsed onto the floor, wanting the things back to normal.  
  
(At the book café, behind the counter)  
  
"Fine, let's go to New York, thought I don't see how you have business there, your business is here!" Luis said to his wife-to-be Beth.  
  
"Shucks! You go back me some clothes and yourself, then we can go to New York, gosh this will be fun!" Beth said with a fake smile, taking off that smile once Luis left the Café.  
  
(At a table near in the book café)  
  
"Gosh, Beth really overworks now that her employee quit - days and nights- I can't believe she has time for her mother!" Sheridan said to her friend Sharon.  
  
"Yes." The black woman across the table said, "You haven't told my daughter I am here - did you?" She concluded.  
  
"Don't worry Sharon, her secrets and yours are safe with me, I won't tell the doc you are in town." "Thank you much! And don't tell your father either - he will do 'it' with me again." Sharon said.  
  
"No problem." Sheridan said, leaving the book Café with Sharon.  
  
(A/N: I hope you know who Sharon's daughter is!)  
  
(Back at the big apple)  
  
"Father my baby! Have you gone to the looney bin!" Phoebe yelled. Matt wanted to say something but Phoebe ignored and continued, "No, wait, you are here so they haven't had chance to catch you yet!" She yelled, taking some of Fox's money to go get the eight a hotel room (to leave them time to find a house).  
  
"That went more than wrong." matt said, looking down, and following his love.  
  
"Shall we go? Ladies first." Fox said, in the direction of matt and Phoebe. The rest nodded and went to the hotel.  
  
"You better have a good reason for helping them." Julian said to him, coming out of the dark.  
  
"Father, I guess I was thinking right."  
  
"Thinking right?"  
  
"Yes, I knew you very well Father, you always have to have 'dirt on me'."  
  
"I do, you are right. How long have you known their location?" He said, quite serious.  
  
"Phoebe called me this afternoon."  
  
"How did she know your phone number?" Julian said.  
  
"Well, we did date for a bout four days, and mother and Theresa both know my number." Fox replied, sounding like a robot.  
  
"Why are you helping them?" Julian asked.  
  
"Because they are my friends, and they need help. Most of those women are pregnant, for the love of gosh! They need good accommodations! They'll pay me back once they get back on their feet." Fox said, going back to join his friends.  
  
Julian got himself a room at the same hotel.  
  
~~~~N-I-G-H-T-F-A-L-L~~~~  
  
{A/N Continue reviewing! IT fuels me!} 


End file.
